


Autumn Air

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Canon Death, F/M, Flying, Minor Character Death, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Susan takes Harry flying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Halloween](hp-halloween.livejournal.com)

Susan was waiting for Harry when he came home. Her copper hair tied back in a practical plait. She greeted him with her usual smile but she held a broomstick in her hand. 

“You going somewhere?” Harry asked.

“We are,” Susan smiled, pointing to Harry’s broom.

Harry raised an eyebrow but Susan didn’t elaborate. He mounted his broom and followed her into the sky. Susan led them to the north west across a forest; the glow of the sunset turned the autumn leaves below them into a sea of red and golden-brown. 

Eventually Susan landed on a hilltop, under a great oak tree laden with copper leaves. From her pocket she produced a tiny woven basket, which she tapped once with her wand. It immediately enlarged into a picnic hamper.

After their meal, Harry leant back against the trunk of the tree and put his arm around Susan, his cloak covering them both.

“This is a beautiful view,” Harry said looking down into the valley.

“I wanted to show it do you,” Susan said resting her head on his shoulder. “It was my aunt’s favourite.”

And they sat and admired it until the sun set and the moon had risen.


End file.
